(E)agerness
by rahma12desti
Summary: "Kurasa kau harus mengajariku berburu, Kookie-ah. Aku tidak bisa terus meminum darahmu"- Kim Taehyung /KookV fic/ VampireAU/ RnR plisss..


**(E)agerness**

Cast: Kim Taehyung, Jeon Jungkook, Other BTS members

Rate : T+ - M

Genre: Romance, Angst, Vampire|AU.

.

Seoul , 2016.

Taehyung mengeratkan jaketnya ketika merasakan dinginnya angin malam menusuk kulitnya. Bibirnya tak berhenti mengeluarkan umpatan yang tertuju pada Jimin, sahabatnya yang membiarkannya pulang sendirian. Meskipun Min Yoongi, kekasih Jimin menawarkannya untuk pulang bersama, Taehyung menolaknya.

Ayolah, siapa yang ingin menjadi pengganggu di tengah dua orang yang kasmaran? Mungkin ada, tapi tidak dengan Taehyung. Harga dirinya terlalu tinggi untuk melirik Rolex di pergelangan tangannya.

 _'Sudah hampir tengah malam'_ , batinnya. Taehyung sedikit mempercepat laju langkahnya. Apartemennya masih cukup jauh dari sini. Sekali lagi ia mengutuk Jimin yang membuatnya pulang tengah malam seperti ini. Harusnya Taehyung tidak luluh pada aegyeo Jimin yang memintanya menemani Jimin membuat tugas kalkulusnya di perpustakaan kampus.

" _Aissh jinjja_.. Kau harus membayar untuk ini, Park Jimin!", Taehyung menghentakkan kakinya kesal sembari mengacak surai brunnete-nya. Saking kesalnya, Taehyung menendang kaleng soda bekas yang tak sengaja ia temukan.

 _Brugh_

" _Aawww_ ", Taehyung membulatkan matanya. Sekali lagi ia merutuk pada nasib buruknya hari ini. Kaleng yang ia lempar mengenai salah satu dari gerombolan pria berbadan kekar dan sangar yang tak jauh dari tempatnya.

"Hei kau! Kau yang melempar ini?!", pria tua itu berteriak sambil mengacungkan kaleng soda tadi. Pria itu berjalan mendekati Taehyung. Semakin tipis jarak mereka, semakin Taehyung menyadari bahwa pria-pria itu mabuk.

 _'Lari bodoh! Lari!_ ', umpat Taehyung dalam hati. Namun tubuhnya seolah tak menuruti otaknya yang memperintahkan ia untuk lari. Ia malah diam seolah kakinya terpaku pada trotoar yang ia pijak.

"Hei, ternyata kau cantik juga.. Mau bermain dengan kami?", Taehyung menepis tangan pria itu yang hendak menyentuh dagunya.

"Maaf, tapi aku laki-laki. Aku minta maaf soal kaleng itu, aku tak sengaja", raut datar Taehyung tak sinkron dengan keringat dingin juga jantungnya yang berdegup kencang.

Taehyung hendak melangkah pergi sebelum pria itu menarik tangannya dan menghempaskan tubuhnya ke trotoar.

"YAK! Apa yang kau- aghh", ucapan Taehyung terputus saat pria mabuk itu menghisap perpotongan lehernya. Tangan Taehyung segera bergerak mendorong pria itu dari atas tubuhnya.

"HENTIKAN! Lepaskan aku!", Taehyung terus memberontak, namun tenaganya kalah dari pria kekar ini. Teman-teman pria ini juga ikut menyentuh tubuhnya. Ia terus memberontak saat pria ini membawanya ke lorong gelap nan sepi.

Taehyung hampir menyerah saat ia merasakan hawa dingin melingkupi bagian bawah tubuhnya, menandakan pria ini sudah melucuti celananya. Taehyung memejamkan matanya yang sedari tadi sudah mengeluarkan cairan bening. Ia menyerah.

 _'Mianhae Eomma, Appa..'_ , lirih Taehyung dalam hati.

Namun akhirnya Taehyung mendengar suara seseorang. Suara penyelamatnya. Ia juga merasakan dirinya berada di dekapan seseorang. Aroma tubuhnya entah kenapa membuat Taehyung merasa aman.

"Aku disini, sayang", detik selanjutnya Taehyung mendengar suara teriakan pria-pria hidung belang yang tadi menyentuhnya. Namun semua itu tak lama, karena Taehyung merasakan dua tangan dingin menutup kedua telinganya. Lalu gelap menyelimuti Taehyung yang sudah terlalu lelah.

Ia tak lagi mendengar bisikan ambigu yang keluar dari bibir 'penyelamatnya'

" _I Found You, My Babylion_ "

.

.

 _Flashback_

 ** _Seoul, 1830_**

 ** _Seorang pemuda bersurai hitam berlari kearah kerumunan banyak orang. Di tengah kerumunan tersebut terdapat seorang pemuda berwajah manis yang kedua lengannya dicekal oleh dua orang pria berbadan kekar. Di belakang tubuhnya terdapat api unggun raksasa._**

 ** _Pemuda manis itu tak hentinya berteriak dan memberontak. Sungguh, pemuda manis itu tampak akan menangis jika ia bisa._**

 ** _Tak lama, pemuda surai arang tadi muncul dari balik kerumunan, dan langsung disambut oleh pria berpakaian formal._**

 ** _"Akhirnya kau datang juga, Jeon Jungkook. Kekasihmu ini sudah terlalu lama menunggumu..", ujar pria tersebut sambil memainkan jemarinya di dagu si manis._**

 ** _"J-jungkookie.."_**

 ** _Pemuda bersurai arang bernama Jungkook tersebut hendak maju sebelum ditahan oleh pria berpakaian formal tadi._**

 ** _"Eitss, tunggu dulu. Tidak semudah itu kau membawa kekasihmu, Jungkookie.."_**

 ** _"Apa yang kau inginkan, Yook Sungjae?!",geram Jungkook._**

 ** _Pria yang Jungkook panggil Yook Sungjae tadi tertawa._**

 ** _"Apa yang aku inginkan? Aku ingin kau merasakan apa yang aku rasakan, Jeon Jungkook! Bagaimana rasanya kehilangan orang yang kau cintai?!"_**

 ** _Plak_**

 ** _Tangan Sungjae menimbulkan bekas kemerahan di pipi pemuda manis tadi. Jungkook mengepalkan tangannya hingga buku-buku jarinya memutih._**

 ** _Jungkook tersenyum kearah si manis sebelum menurunkan tubuhnya untuk berlutut._**

 ** _"Aku benar-benar minta maaf. Kumohon lepaskan dia.. Kau boleh membunuhku asalkan kau lepaskan dia.."_**

 ** _"Andwae Kookie-ah! Hajima!"_**

 ** _Sungjae menampilkan senyumannya. Tangannya tergerak untuk mengangkat dagu Jungkook._**

 ** _"Permintaan maaf ditolak", Jungkook membulatkanmatanya._**

 ** _Dengan begitu mudahnya dua pria kekar itu melempar tubuh kekasihnya ke kobaran api. Jika Jungkook tampak shock, lain halnya dengan Sungjae yang tertawa terpingkal-pingkal._**

 ** _"ANDWAE! Taehyung-ah!"_**

 ** _Flashback end._**

.

.

Jungkook mengusap pipi pemuda manis yang terpejam di ranjangnya. Pemuda manis yang ia selamatkan dari pria-pria bejat. Pemuda manis reinkarnasi kekasihnya dulu. Semuanya sama. Wajahnya yang cantik, bibirnya yang tipis, bulu matanya yang lentik, juga obsidiannya yang indah. Kecantikannya masih sama. Sama seperti cinta Jungkook padanya.

Ya, pemuda manis itu adalah Taehyung. Kim Taehyung.

Jungkook membaringkan tubuhnya di samping Taehyung. Ia sembunyikan kepalanya di ceruk leher Taehyung, menghirup aroma manis Vanilla yang menguar dari sana, juga merasakan denyutan nadi Taehyung yang bergerak statis.

Lengannya terangkat untuk memeluk pinggang ramping Taehyung. Jungkook sangat menyukai suara desah nafas Taehyung. Rongga dada Taehyung yang bergerak fruktuatif membuatJungkook nyaman. Karena itu pertanda Taehyung masih menghirup oksigen.

Bayangan kematian Taehyung di masa lalu bagai mimpi buruk yang tak pernah luput dari benaknya.

Jungkook mengeratkan pelukannya pada Taehyung..

"Maafkan aku, Tae. Aku tak ingin kehilanganmu untuk kedua kalinya", bisik Jungkook sebelum menancapkan taring tajamnya di leher Taehyung. Rasa sakit sekaligus terkejut membuat Taehyung membuka matanya dan berteriak kesakitan.

"Aakkhh"

Taehyung tak berhenti memberontak, namun Jungkook semakin mengeratkan pelukannya. Kata maaf dan kalimat penenang tak hentinya Jungkook bisikan di telinga Taehyung.

"Saranghaeyo, Taehyung-ah"

.

.

 ** _'Saranghaeyo, Taehyung-ah'_**

Suara itu terus terngiang di benak Taehyung. Apa yang sebenarnya terjadi padanya malam tadi? Saat Taehyung bertanya pada sang ibu, wanita cantik itu hanya menggeleng enggan menjawab.

" _Aissh Jinjja_ ", Taehyung mengacak rambutnya frustasi, mengundang tatapan aneh seisi kafetaria.

"Tae..", Taehyung menoleh ke sumber suara. Jimindan Yoongi. Taehyung melambaikan tangannya tanpa semangat. Begitu pasangan kekasih tersebut duduk di hadapannya, Taehyung dihujani tatapan khawatir.

"Tae, kau baik-baik saja? Aku benar-benar minta maaf, harusnya kami mengantarmu pulang.. Jeongmal mianhae, Taetae-ah.."

Taehyung mengerutkan keningnya. Ia tak mengerti maksud pertanyaan Jimin. Tentu saja ia baik-baik saja. Dan juga, kenapa sahabatnya ini terus meminta maaf.

"Memangnya aku kenapa? Kenapa minta maaf?", pertanyaan Taehyung sukses membuat kedua sejoli ini membulatkan mata sipit mereka.

"Kau tidak ingat, Tae? Semua yang terjadi malam tadi kau benar-benar tidak mengingatnya?"

"Memangnya apa yang terjadi malam tadi? Aku benar-benar tidak ingat. Dan Eomma bahkan tak mau memberitahuku.."

Jimin membuka mulutnya hendak mengatakannya pada Taehyung namun Yoongi segera mencegahnya.

"Lebih baik Taehyung benar-benar melupakannya. Jangan sampai ia trauma dan depresi nantinya", bisik Yoongi pelan. Pemuda kulit pucat tersebut segera tersenyum kearah Taehyung.

"Kurasa lebih baik kau tidak mengingatnya, Tae", ujaran Yoongi segera ditanggapi protesan oleh Taehyung.

"Wae?! Ayo katakan padaku.. Aku bisa mati penasaran karena ini..", ujar Taehyung hiperbolis.

"Berjanjilah kalau kau takkan protes atau berteriak, oke?", dan Taehyung mengangguk. Yoongi mendekatkan bibirnya kearah telinga Taehyung, membisikkan sesuatu. Dan setelahnya, rona merah menjalar di pipi Taehyung.

"Ya-", telunjuk Yoongi hinggap di bibir Taehyung.

"Sstt, kau sudah janji tadi", ujar Yoongi sambil terkikik pelan. Sementara itu Jimin hanya diam. Benar kata Yoongi, lebih baik Taehyung melupakannya daripada ia harus kehilangan keceriaan sahabatnya.

Taehyung mengerucutkan bibirnya kesal sembari tak hentinya mengumpati Yoongi.

Tawa Yoongi mulai mereda saat melihat Taehyung mengaduk makanannya tanpa berniat memakannya. Dan rupanya hal itu juga disadari oleh Jimin.

"Hei Tae, tumben sekali kau tidak memakan makananmu.. Biasanya kau sudah menghabiskannya dalam 5 menit.."

Taehyung menghela nafas pelan. Entah kenapa nafsu makannya benar-benar hilang. Yang ada malah rasa haus yang teramat sangat hingga menyakiti tenggorokannya. Tak peduli seberapa banyaknya air yang ia minum tak menghilangkan rasa hausnya. Tubuhnya benar-benar lemas hari ini.

"Entahlah.. Bisa tolong izinkan aku di jam berikutnya, Chim? Sepertinya aku demam. Aku akan pulang saja.."

"Arraseo. Apa perlu kuantar? Kau benar-benar pucat, Tae..", ujar Jimin khawatir. Taehyung hanya menggeleng sebelum beranjak darisana. Meninggalkan Jimin juga Yoongi yang khawatir.

"Oh iya Hyung, apa yang kau bisikkan pada Taetae tadi?", Yoongi tersenyum miring.

"Aku bilang ia tak sengaja melihat kita making love di mobil", dan rona merah juga menghiasi pipi Jimin.

.

.

Tubuh Taehyung benar-benar terasa lemas. Ia melangkah gontai menuju kursi paling belakang bus. Tak sengaja salah seorang penumpang menyenggol bahunya, membuat Taehyung terhuyung dan jatuh ke pangkuan seseorang.

 _Bruk_

" _Aah Jweoseonghamnida_ ",ujar Taehyung pelan sambil berusaha menegakkan tubuhnya namun usahanya gagal. Ia kembali jatuh ke dekapan pemuda itu. Sekilas Taehyung melirik nametag pemuda ini.

 **'Jeon Jungkook'**

Taehyung merasakan kepalanya diarahkan ke ceruk leher pemuda Jeon ini. Ia hendak memberontak namun tubuhnya terlalu lemas.

Hingga bisikan bak hipnotis terdengar.

"Gigitlah.. Kau pasti sangat kehausan.."

Semua bayangan kejadian malam tadi berkelebat di benak Taehyung kala mendengar suara ini, bersamaan dengan iris matanya yang berubah merah.

" _Saranghaeyo, Taehyung-ah_ "

Dan Taehyung menurutinya. Dengan sedikit ragu ia menancapkan taringnya pada leher pemuda bernama Jungkook ini. Namun semua itu berubah kala rasa manis merecapi lidahnya. Dengan tergesa-gesa Taehyung menghisap cairan berwarna merah bernama darah dari leher Jungkook, membuat Jungkook terkekeh pelan.

"Jangan khawatir sayang, semuanya untukmu.."

Beruntunglah mereka berdua dengan keadaan bus yang sepi. Jungkook mengusap punggung Taehyung lembut. Bibirnya ia gunakan untuk mengecupi leher Taehyung.

Saat itu Taehyung akhirnya menyadari. Menyadari bahwa kini ia bukan manusia lagi. Namun entah kenapa Taehyung justru merasa senang. Senang karena ada Jungkook yang akan menemani harinya sebagai Vampire.

.

.

Taehyung sedang sibuk dengan buku-bukunya saat tiba-tiba Jungkook muncul di jendela kamarnya. Dengan tergesa-gesa Taehyung menghampiri Jungkook dan memeluknya erat.

"Hei, kau benar-benar merindukanku atau hanya darahku?", gurau Jungkook sambil balas memeluk Taehyung. Taehyung tertawa pelan sebelum mengalungkan lengannya di leher Jungkook. Dan detik selanjutnya bibir mereka bertemu dan saling melumat.

Tangan Jungkook menekan tengkuk Taehyung untuk memperdalam ciuman mereka sementara tangannya yang lain menghampiri kancing piyama Taehyung dan mulai melepasnya.

Sejenak mereka melepaskan tautan bibir mereka sebelum akhirnya melanjutkannya dengan sedikit tergesa-gesa sambil melucuti pakaian mereka masing-masing. Jungkook menggiring Taehyungdan menghempaskan tubuhnya ke ranjang.

" _I love you, Tae. Love you so much..",_ bisik Jungkook di sela ciuman mereka.

Selanjutnya desahan juga derit ranjang menghiasi kamar Taehyung.

.

.

Taehyung menjatuhkan tubuhnya ke pangkuan Jungkook. Senyuman manis menghiasi wajahnya, mengundang Jungkook untuk ikut tersenyum.

"Kurasa kau harus mengajariku berburu, Kookie-ah. Aku tidak bisa terus meminum darahmu", ujar Taehyung pelan sambil menundukkan kepalanya. Hening mendominasi ruang perpustakaan tersebut. Namun semua itu tak lama karena Jungkook mengangkat dagunya agar mereka bertatapan.

"Mungkin nanti-", Jungkook tersenyum manis sambil mengusap lembut perut Taehyung.

"-Setelah bayi kita lahir."

.

.

END

*cuap2 corner

Hai.. Anggap aja tae bisa hamil mskipun udh jdi vampire ya.. Mksih udh baca ni ff ngaco ;p

RnR Please .. \o_o/v


End file.
